Yvellyn Passiondale
"Passion in Faith." '' - Motto of the Passiondale Coat of Arms'' Lady Yvellyn Marie Passiondale (born 21 June, 10 L.C.) is a Paladin Trainer of the Grand Alliance. She currently serves as a knight banneret, offering her knowledge and skill in combat under the banners of Lords and Ladies of the Kingdom of Stormwind; namely the one who granted her peerage, Lord William Pembrook. Passiondale's career began ultimately in her infancy when she was appointed to be a page in the Stormwind House of Nobles. Having no noble blood in her family line, she has come to rely on this foundation to achieve her current status. Early Life Yvellyn Marie Passiondale was born on 21 June, 10 L.C., in Northshire Abbey, Elwynn Forest, and grew up on her parents' farm in the western side of the forest. An only child, she was put to work by her parents and sent back to the Abbey to serve as a page in 16 L.C. Her father, Aellyn Passiondale, served in the First and Second Wars as a footman. This background gave him sufficient knowledge to train Yvellyn how to properly handle a weapon and defend herself should she need to. In 26 L.C., Passiondale was given her faithful stallion Sten for her sixteenth birthday. They have become inseparable since. Passiondale inherited her family's farm in 31 L.C. after her parents retired, leaving her the owner and sole worker while she used the income to fund her other endeavors. Over time she introduced herself to a sizable number of errant knights, whom some of which squired her. While she never achieved knighthood under them, the lessons she was taught undoubtedly gave her some of the knowledge she needed to become a knight many months later. Military Career Knighthood Passiondale was granted Honorary Knighthood in 31 L.C. from her accolades, primarily from the slaying of a corrupt black drake known as Neris, and her historical findings in Raven Hill alongside her partner Cathangea Graves. While this title was solely of merit and not of official status, Passiondale took it with great honor and dignity, and used it to further herself in both renown and training. Eventually taking on more challenging and rewarding experiences, Passiondale earned her place in the eyes of Lord William Pembrook who granted her vassalage in return for inducting her name into nobility. A Knight Bachelor - having status in the noble realm - she took to serving other Lords in the name of both the King and her family. Given more time to train her mind and body, Passiondale quickly caught Lord Pembrook's attention again when she was required to lead his men for one month as he fell ill. Upon his return he found his men in better shape than before, telling stories of their exploits under Yvellyn. Pembrook gave her another chance to shine by assigning her ten men to take to the field for another month. Passiondale quickly trained the men from green foot soldiers to loyal cavaliers. Upon her return, Pembrook granted Passiondale with a larger force of men - an army of fifty - for her to lead, thus raising her status to knight banneret in year 32 L.C. Personal Levy & Military Achievements Having the taste of battle and the rewarding experience of leadership fresh in her mind, Yvellyn sought out more men who were eager to join her ranks, from peasants of Pembrook and Elwynn, to retired veterans who couldn't get the thrill of war out of their head. Ranking a little over one-hundred men of standing guards and her temporary levy, it doesn't take long to repel banditry from Pembrook and the surrounding county. Yvellyn often led her force on both offensive and defensive ventures against gangs of brigands and even slightly more notorious criminal factions. Through raiding their hideouts and ransoming captured bandits, she quickly learned that this line of work could be highly profitable. For the months following the bolstering of her army, Passiondale used this method as her primary source of income. The Passionguard Paladinship & Broken Isles Deployment In the dawn of the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion Yvellyn enlisted in the Paladins' regiment in the assault on the Broken Shore. There she served as a temporary (if not honorary) Knight of the Silver Hand. For her efforts and prowess on the Shore, Passiondale was given the chance to be promoted and inducted into the proper force on the Broken Isles. Having nothing left home to go back to at the time, she accepted, and was promoted to Protector of the Knights of the Silver Hand - a Paladin that works in the defense of the Sanctum of Light. Maternity Leave & Semi-Retirement Months after Yvellyn met her future fiancé in Dalaran during her service, she became pregnant. Afraid of anything happening to the baby, she opened a case to be discharged to live a safer life with her baby and her fiancé. It wasn't long before she was honorably discharged, and Yvellyn moved back in to her manor in Pembrook with her partner. Moving on to the next stage in her life, Passiondale began to refocus on improving others rather than herself. Her first students made her realize that there is much more work in teaching than there is in learning, though set her on the dedicated path of training men and women in the art of combat and how to hear and call on the Holy Light. List of Students # Faith Livingstone (Current) Religion & Holy Magic A firm believer of the Holy Light and an ordained cleric of the Church of the Holy Light, Passiondale possesses the strict, unwavering religion that many other followers have. She often expresses her devotion to the Light either in prayer, her manner of speech and combat, and how she treats others as a whole. She is often found in Stormwind's Cathedral, either praying, studying, or donating spare income to the Orphanage. Vessel versus Virtue Passiondale is capable of using the Light both offensively and defensively, and follows the Three Virtues devoutly. Even then, though, she insists on not being called a Paladin, rather a vessel. She has expressed her lack of desire to be inducted into any official groups such as the Knights of the Silver Hand many times, claiming that "her duty to herself and kingdom comes before paperwork and oaths". Magical Ability Through rigorous mental conditioning and formal training, Passiondale quickly grasped the ability to channel the Light from its plane and project it into her physical form, and outward. Under the wing of notorious Light wielders such as Professor Orobus, Sir Frances Gies, and others, Passionale developed power, finesse, and a strong sense of augmentation and conjuration of the Light. Tlayna Rastoke, a close friend of Passiondale, briefly taught her the nature of mental magics. She expanded on these teachings on her own, and as a result, can use the Light to ward her mind or impose pure, uplifting thoughts into others'. Passiondale has often expressed the difficulty in using the Light to mend wounds, and as such, has put more of her training in using the Light for mitigating damage rather than reversing it. Still she uses her first taught (if not barbaric) technique for cleansing the body; searing Light enters the bloodstream of the patient, burning out infections, toxins, and other foreign bodies. Acceptance & Extremism While her own mind is set firmly on her current religion, Passiondale has no qualms in learning and accepting others' beliefs. She has gone as far as to consult the Tushui Pandaren on their methods of physical training and exercise, and has embraced aspects of their culture and religion into her regime. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Passiondale does not tolerate misuse of the Holy Light in environments such as the Scarlet Crusade or heresy as a whole. Those who go against her beliefs in what the Light should be - whether it's trying to organize it forcefully or use it unjustly - hold no place in living free in her eyes. On the outside, her beliefs and methods seem extreme to some. On the inside, she feels she is serving the Light to her fullest. Excommunication Land Claims Liege-owned Land Passiondale Farmstead, Elwynn Passiondale's farmstead, which houses Sten (formerly) and the other animals of her farm, is located in western Elwynn. She used to take up residence in the small farmhouse after her parents left it to her in their retirement, often renting what little space she has to close friends in exchange for services such as farm work or hunting. Passiondale also often employs jobless citizens to work temporarily on her farm, paying them fairly to get them on their feet. Fiefdoms Pembrook, Elwynn As service under Lord Pembrook grew more valuable with Passiondale's increased sense of leadership and responsibility, he granted her his old estate in the hamlet Pembrook in eastern Elwynn, transferring his vassalage to her. While not a large estate, it is valuable to Passiondale now that her old farmstead hardly fits her needs. As of year 32 L.C. Sten now resides in stables located in Pembrook, and Yvellyn and her fiancé live in the manor. Fort Pembrook, Elwynn Along with Yvellyn's inheritance of Pembrook came its fortification; a small, easily defended fort where Passiondale garrisons her levy when not in use. Under her ownership it has never seen a battle, though shows signs of war years prior. Quotes "Sooner is better than later." "Give me an army. Send me to the field, and I will show you why you made me a knight." "Take good care not to judge me wrongly, because you will put yourself in great danger." "If I am not in the state of grace, may the Light put me there; and if I am, may the Light so keep me." Trivia *Her favorite musical band is Fel Iron Maiden. Her favorite track is Run From The Gnomes. ''''Notes *This page is under regular development. A large update is in progress (January 19, 2017). Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Church of the Holy Light